The First Time
by Naked Doll
Summary: An old friend from two years ago reappears after a horrible accident, and when Jean is freaking out over her return, the cadet finds it hard to bite his tongue. Its a Jean x OC One Shot (RATED M for adult situations, and smut!) If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT PLEASE!


_I **know there are plenty of you SnK fans out there so I'm not even questioning what I'm doing Lol, and I know I haven't finished any of the stories I put up, but I feel like a one shot of Jean Kirstien would be just t**_ _ **he thing to get my gears going again! Something new, and maybe a tester to see if I SHOULD do Reiner or Bertholdt next, but let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we. Depending on how this goes, let me know what you think, and if it works out I'll maybe even do Levi. Yeah,.**_ _ **you heard me. Until then enjoy the one shot fluffy lemon scented goodness! Here we goooooo~**_

* * *

Finally, a weekend without training and with nothing to do but catch up with friends, go down to the hole, and see family to fill up their stomachs before having to go back to the training grounds and do it all over again on Monday. At least that's what everyone else had been planning to do this whole weekend, but Jean? He seemed distracted. He was acting up more than usual.

Everyone cold tell, It wasn't a secret, it was obvious he was too heavy minded to even concentrate when talking to his friends, but when it came to training there were days (actually this whole week) where he was so determined to pass and succeed. Even when it came to hand to hand combat against his comrades he'd knocked them to the ground fast, almost as fast as Eren had done to him once before in the mess hall.

And now, while packing his clothes for the trip back home, he seemed to be all over the place, frantic in finding a certain special item that was missing from under his mattress, "Damn it, I left it right freaking here! Shit, she's going to kill me if I lose that book!" Even from where his friends stood they watched as he searched through his bunk like a mad man, heaving and growling while throwing his blankets and pillow in every direction to find what he was looking for. He even started checking under Marco's bunk to make sure it wasn't there, "Hey whoa take it easy man, what's gotten into you?" Connie had caught the pillow to his face before he handed it off to Marco who simply chuckled softly, "Looks like he lost his sketch book again." The freckled boy wasn't too upset, he was the only other person that knew why Jean was flipping out so much.

"A sketch book. Really? He's doing all of this, just for a book?" Connie didn't buy it, in fact, he had to know if there was more to his panic, what was really making him more irritable? "Alright, spill it."

"Spill what?" He retorted with his head coming out of his pillow case, "You know what, you've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off, you're completely distracted and training has become an all over mission for you. So what's really going on? What's got you so worked up? Is it the Instrustor?"

"No, it's not." He rebuttals in defense with a huff rubbing his eyes of deprived sleep. Another thing that also added to his list of worries.

"You've also been very irritable too, I mean, more than you usually are. Hell you haven't even tried to start or finish a fight with Eren, you space out at times and yell when no one's said anything. So what is it Jean, come on you can tell us. Is it because of the letter your mom sent?" Jean wanted to reply with something witty, make up some kind of excuse, but who was he fooling? He's been a wreck ever since he got it. So, instead of telling them, he sighed running his fingers through his ashy brown tuff of hair and over his face before he gave in and pulled the letter from his pocket, "Fine, you really want to know? Here. Just _don't_ laugh at me!"

"O-okay, but why would we laugh?" The question was never answered, so they began to scan the letter reading out loud while Jean fidget hard with his suit case strap. It was like the simplest task was becoming harder and harder to do. "Jean, it's been a long time since we've written letters like this, but I figured now would be a good time as any before I leave for Klorva. Its a small town further away from Trost, and closer towards the outer walls."

"Wow that's harsh."

"Hold on there's more, 'Someone got careless and caused a fire that burnt down half of the houses in the area, including mine. So, since I can't afford to stay in Sina, my parents are the only ones who are willing to help me out until I can get back on my feet again. Somehow, I'm not too upset about it though, in fact, I'm pretty happy about coming home, because another friend of mine was able to give me a parting gift, one that I could maybe enjoy before I arrive at my destination. I'm coming to see you in Trost. By the time you get this, it should be a week before my leave. It seems like awhile, but I heard there's only one boat that's departing from Sina for a while, so until then I'll just have to bare it. If you don't want to see me I understand, but I am still going to say hello to your mother at least. Childhood friends aren't just there for the childhood. Don't wear yourself out, okay? Your mother still writes me every day worrying about you, so be kind to her, I know you like to give her a hard time. Also, bring your book too. I want to see all the things you've drawn over the years. Be safe. - Vera"

"ALRIGHT YOU CAN GIVE IT BACK NOW!" He snatched it back quick and put it back into its perfect fold the mystery girl had put it in previously, and stuck it in his shirt pocket behind his jacket, his face and ears redder than red, "Oh well hey that's great news, Vera can finally come back to Trost and see you! You should be excited!" Marco was a hopeful type indeed, but he also knew this girl as well. Between the two, Vera was the shortest and youngest of them, and Jean was inseparable from the girl ever since they met back in what they considered middle school.

"I don't know from the looks of it he seems more confused." Connie wasn't one to beat around the bush, but it was true. Wouldn't he have been happy instead of panicking? Well, it was a girl, yet his assumptions of the boy disliking her in any way couldn't be further from the truth. He was so happy he could've flown out the window doing tricks on his 3DM gear screaming a 'woo-hoo' or two, but he was so nervous he couldn't tell whether his shoes were on the wrong foot. Actually, when he looked down at his shoes he found that all to be too true, "Damn it, to hell with this crap." He sat down and began to fumble with his it now, the others looking at him to find the words of comfort he desperately needed, "Jean, is it really that bad? I mean how long has it been since you've written her?" Marco asked.

"Long enough..." He muttered it loud enough for the two to hear him, but when he looked up from his laces to face them, a peak of guilt reached his face until he covered it with his hands again. He sighed hunching over in disappoint, "I haven't spoken to her since she left for that school in Sina. We promised each other that we wouldn't lose contact, that even though we searched different careers we'd stay in touch, but every time I wanted to write her, I'd choke." He paused lifting his head, "But she still wants to see me, and I can't even find my drawings to show that I've been thinking about her."

"Ahh, so that's why you've been so inattentive, you're love struck!" Connie teased him tittering to poke fun, but all Jean could do was blush from his cheeks to his ears becoming redder by the second. He started to grind his teeth and his eyes became intense. The frustration and anxiety was building, "I JUST WANT TO FIND MY BOOK!"

"Hey hey easy there. No need to go over board, we'll help you find it." Jean almost seemed surprised but instead nodded his head with a more calmer brow to his worries, "Really? You mean you'll really help me find it?"

"Well sure why wouldn't we?" Of course, Marco was always ready to help and Connie nodded agreeing, "Yeah no sweat, it shouldn't be that hard to track down." Suddenly as the three were beginning to look around them room, a familiar brunette boy with hard green eyes stepped up to them with something in his hand, "Hey Jean, this yours?" The boys were brought to Eren Jeager who had just walked into the room with a book in his hand. Nothing special but a paper back, but it was definitely the one Jean had been searching for, "Who said you could go into my things Jeager!" He snatched it up quick only to feel even more violated. Great by this time tomorrow everyone would know about Jean being able to draw. Wait, why was that bad? Why was he so worry. Oh yeah, he seperated a lot of his personal life from work and training. For his own reasons alone, and this mysterious girl seemed to be incredibly dear to him, despite his current state of mind, "No one, someone found this when you left it in the mess hall and sergeant asked if I could give it back to you. You don't need to go off on me for doing you a favor. From the looks of your bunk you would've torn the Barracks apart just to find it."

"Uh, oh, uh yeah...S-Sorry about that. I just...I guess-, thanks."

"No problem." There was a short pause when Jean looked down at the book, flipping his thumb through it to make sure it hadn't been tampered with outside his care. _Nope, still perfect._ Eren was about to turn around to leave, his bed awaiting him for rest that he had been waiting for all day, before he froze and looked back, "If you're that worried I'd apologize when you see her."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you said about not writing her. Apologize. God only knows I wish I could have."

"Uh, okay? Thanks?" Eren continued to his bunk and laid back, but Jean felt like after finding the sketchbook the guy deserved more than a scrappy thank you, "Hey Jeager."

"Hm?" Eren turned to him, seeing him rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks, really. This book does mean a lot so consider this a free safe card from a few insults."

"Heh, sure whatever." Jean truly considered that apology he mentioned, and the longer he stared at the book, the more he felt the need to. He owed her that much.

* * *

It was that final morning riding back into his hometown in Trost. He rode his horse as straight as he could with his heart nearly falling out of his chest at every red head he'd see, thinking it was her, but when he'd come to find it wasn't, Jean would frown in gloom wondering if maybe she really didn't come. Maybe she was more upset than he thought and instead she decided to just go home. The thought burdened him so that he had yet to realize he had stopped in the middle of the road. It was only when Armin noticed did Marco and Connie turn around to help out, "Are you okay Jean?"

"Huh? Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you stopped in the middle of the road." Again, it was one of those things he didn't even notice until he looked at his horse and shook his head disgruntled, "Damn it I'm a nervous wreck..." He hid his face in his hands messing up his hair in the process, "What if she's not even here! I'll just make myself look like an even bigger fool if that's true!"

"Now don't think like that, from the way she wrote you she seemed like she really wanted to see you. Maybe the boat's just late."

"No, the boat's been docked since this morning." Armin replied to hearing the three in hopes he may able to help, "Is there someone in particular you're looking for?"

"Red headed girl, green eyes, short hair. And she's just so pretty, with a wit that gave her a sharp tongue. She's studying to become an architect actually, so when she draws heh...she does it with such detail...She's-, really something. Honestly I think you guys would like her." The boys were kind of stunned by the way Jean described her. Never had they heard him become so passionate about someone. Weird yes, but this was definitely something Cupid had a hand in, "That's...wow."

"Yeah well...Maybe this amazing girl finally just slipped away from me."

"Just wait until you get home Jean, then you can know for sure." Armin wasn't wrong, he just needed to get home to see the truth. And that was his main priority once the troops were released for their weekend. The light haired boy hurried to the house up on the north side of town, galloping through open short cuts and alleyways he could find until he found his street, his heart ringing in his ear until he came to his stables drop off the horse. He was in such a hurry that he caught the rope around his wrist when he tried to run, and ended up falling backwards onto the floor with a loud thud,"Damn it, this is just not my day!" When he got free he was quick to his feet and ran across the yard to slam the front door open, "Vera!"

"Oi! What in the world boy! You nearly gave me a heart attack coming in like that!" It seemed like she wasn't at the house either, and when all he saw was his mother, he blushed and shook his frantic thoughts away, "S-sorry. I got carried away. Is Vera here yet?" His mother laughed softly washing the last apple in the sink before she started to cut it, "It's very nice to see you too Jean-boy. Vera just went to the market to get some ingredients I need for dinner. I was also thinking about making an apple pie for desert."

"So...she did make it here?" He asked this nearly dazed.

"Of course she did. If you would've wrote her back you would've known that. I swear you're going to end up losing a great woman like this one. She's educated, pretty, artistic, and she's already making a lot of money. Have you two even-,"

"Hey, hey, hey! We're not dating you hag we're just really good friends you know that! Better than anybody actually so why would you even say that!"

"Oh my I got carried away. I guess I know who you got that from huh Jean-Boy?"

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!"

"Oh relax you're just a little excited, here eat, eat, you need to keep your strength up." She placed the apple pieces across a plate in thin slices for him this time walking to the window to open it, "It's so dusty. But now that we're on the subject of where that girl is I haven't the foggiest. You know after that injury she might just be walking back. Hmm, maybe I should've gone with her, poor thing."

"Wait since when did she get injured? She didn't mention any of this to me." He muttered it more to himself, but his mother had keen ears.

"Well of course not, she didn't tell anyone about it. I just found out today sadly, but you know what, she insisted it didn't bother her, even when I told her to wait for you she said she didn't want that to be the case. I think she just didn't want to be babied." His mother giggled pinching a cheek she saw open for grabs, "Just like you huh? You two are so much alike."

"Ahh, come on don't do that." He waved her off rubbing his cheek.

"See what I mean? back when you were younger you never would've minded me doing that, but now? I guess it just comes with age. But you'll always be my little Jean-Boy."

"And would you please stop calling me that! I'm not a little kid anymore!" All he could think was what if she walks through the door listening to this? It was embarrassing to say the least, but his mother merely ignored him when she looked out the window again, this time with a smile, "Well I'll be, the young architect has finally returned! Oh I'm so relieved I thought those groceries would be too much. Well I'm glad she's alright now, Jean-boy can y-you-, Oh, he must've already to went to help. Ah, there's the little gentleman I raised. I'm so proud of my boy!" Mrs. Kirstien would be right about her son when he disappeared from the scene. His heels skid across the welcome mat, making a cloud of dust under his feet when he stopped frozen in place. His eyes were stuck on the woman before him, his heart pounding and overjoyed that his dear friend had returned back to Trost. She had kept her word, unlike him, her hair was longer now but tucked in a French braid that reached her lower back with swept bangs that always seemed to dangle in her face. Her lime colored eyes were bright and curious looking to all the townspeople while her lips continued to whistle a melody. It was when she was closer did the young girl fully notice the unruly haired boy in front her, her expression seeming surprised before she smiled.

He wanted to smile back. He was going to, but when he noticed her right arm was completely bandaged his chest made a loud thud, and his ears rang when he saw the critical condition it was in, "Vera..." Was all he could say when she approached her friend with a tight bear hug. It felt like it lasted forever, his hand slowly making its way to her back before he slid it up her shoulder, "It's nice to see you again Jean. No letters or anything, and yet you have no problem seeing me face to face. You're so hopeless." Her tone was sweet not at all angry or haste, just calm. He was almost unsure on how to respond until she pulled away with a warm welcoming smile. She looked just so happy, "Did you at least get my letters?" She asked cheerful maneuvering the bags in her hands.

At first he had no words, only staring at the bandages that wrapped from her shoulder to her finger tips. In fact, he could've sworn he saw blood seeping through, "You're hurt."

Vera clicked her tongue with an even wider smile, tapping his nose with a soft touch, "Not too bad, but you still haven't answered my question silly. Did you get my letters?" The question brought back the guilt he had previously felt to this meeting, the one that made him angry at the thought of making her feel like crap. He answered, though in his typical Jean kind of way, by sounding melancholy while helping her with both the bags, "I did. I...um, I wanted to write back, I just-,"

"Got caught up? I know, your mother told me. She says Marco has been the one keeping watch for me huh"

"Whatever that's not true at all!"

"Oh, that reminds me." With two fingers she flicked the boys forehead causing him to hiss back at the sting she inflicted behind it, "Ah, what was that for!"

"For giving your mama a hard time. The last time I wrote I told you to give her a break. And that was your punishment."

"Since when do you recall me giving her a hard time!"

She giggled, "Every day. And I have my ways of knowing. When your mother worries I sense the tension." She teased him softly but Jean became even more flustered and rubbed his face, "Yeah well if she could stop treating me like a baby for once I wouldn't feel the need to remind her that I'm a grown man." He muttered the last part getting Vera to turn his face by his chin, looking into his eyes so deep it made his face light up. Those citrus irises were enough to make him weak at the knees, and his blood hot, "That's because you're her baby. She'll coddle you until your very last breath." For a moment he felt like he was stuck between her and the door. A lump formed in the back of his throat. He had to gulp before he attempted to speak again, "R-right...Vera I-," He wanted to say more, so much more, but his mother came out just in time before he could, "Oh Vera I hope it wasn't too much trouble carrying those heavy bags back, you look exhausted why don't you both come in and I'll start up the pot roast."

"What the hell ma!"

"I'm fine really ma'am. If you need help with anything I'd be more than happy to give you a hand." The girl assured, but the older woman declined with sincerity, ignoring her son's rant, "Nonsense, with that arm you will relax and enjoy the rest of the evening to the best of your ability, especially after such an eventful couple of weeks. Hmm, in fact I would say it's time for another set of bandages. You're bleeding through." By this time they were already heading inside, Jean was between the door frame staring dumbfounded at the two.

He knew he'd missed his chance to apologize to her the way he wanted to, but he wasn't going to give up just yet. She had plenty of time before taking another boat out further away from Trost, and away from him. But time was not on his side he thought, he felt that the more the seconds passed the more he was wasting time, _Be patient. I'll get my chance..._ His heart was pounding in his chest his pulse going haywire when his words seemed to go jumbled in his head, "Jean-boy? What're you doing just standing there with the door open, get inside before you let the bugs in."

"Oh." He didn't even realize he was completely absent minded. He closed the door with a red tint to his cheeks before he turned to the two sitting at the table. His mother brought fresh gauze and ointments to help with the burning pain.

At first he merely watched coming closer to the dining table. Vera began to unwrap the old guaze placing it in the tray of supplies. It was when she was finished did the young boy cringe and hold his breath at the sight.

It was worse than he thought. Her skin had been so badly scarred, about 3rd degree burns, the pale beautiful flesh she once had was now a charred pink muscled mess. It would take months, maybe years before her arm would fully recover. For a moment, Jean didn't seem to notice his staring had caught the attention of the red head who merely looked away in shame. Then, she smiled again brushing some of her bangs from her brows when Mrs. Kirstein had to ask the real questions, "Oh my dear girl that's just awful. I can't imagine how frightened you must've been."

"Heh, well just for a second." She admitted as gently as she could muster, "Its funny, when the fire started I didn't even smell it."

"Was there anyone there to save you, or did you have to crawl your way out?" His mother was being sincere on the matter, but the question itself bothered Jean greatly, "Ma, now is not the time." He replied sternly, "Oh right was that asking too much? I asked too much didn't I?"

"No, no, i-it's okay, I really don't mind. To tell you the truth, I was in the basement when it happened, by the time I got out of there, the fire had already spread to the stairs." She smiled. Smiled! More than she should have considering her giggle sounded strange to him, as if forced. His chest began to hurt, imagining her trying to get out and her home crumbling before eyes, it's walls falling and closing her up inside it. She must've been terrified, "And since the top floor had already caught into flames, it collapsed and blocked my only way out. I thought I was a real goner there.." The two Kirstein's were silent, captivated to know her story until the very end, "And your arm dear?" His mother asked softly, "It...the fire-, kind of...It got close. The citizens were kind enough to hear my plea for help and pulled me out of a hole in the wall just in time." As much as she sounded relieved and hopeful, it again, couldn't hide the hint of her reliving that moment in time.

When Jean could see a glimmer of fear in the girl's sparkling eyes he growled with his short fuse of a temper to escalate to the roof drastically when he couldn't take it. His eyes sharpened. He was pissed. He was kicking himself in the ass for not being there for her. No, it wasn't just that. He felt so heart broken that he didn't write her. That his own emotions got in the way of keeping in contact with her. What if she had died? He couldn't fathom losing her, and yet what happened to her was so surreal it made him believe he was the last thing on her mind, "Actually, when I believed all hope was lost the only thing I could remember was you guys. The only thing that could make me smile during a time of crisis." She tittered, ending it with playful more upbeat giggles, his mother attempting to smile, "Yes, you two were always such rambunctious children. My how time flys. Well, I'm glad you're okay dear. You must have the luck of a goddess to survive such a terrible incident."

By this time Ms. Kirschtein had finished with wrapping the girl's arm, and smiled with care, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you, ma'am. Me too." They both smiled this time, more out of contentment.

"Mm. Now Jean-Boy, how about I start up some grub! I know you don't get pot roast in the camps so tonight's a special occasion! From what Vera told me she got a promotion before she departed and thanks to her boss he gave her a raise! Isn't that wonderful?" Jean wanted to say it was, that it was great that Vera had become a near legend at what she does that she doesn't have to struggle like most would.

But still, "How is that relevant right now? She nearly died mom and all you can think about is her salary!"

"Jean, it's alright." Vera tried to calm him a bit, knowing he would take what his mother said the wrong way, but the girl knew what she was doing. To steer the conversation away from all the hype. To stop talking about the fire. But Jean felt differently, even if that was the case, he still felt annoyed by that comment, "No it's not." He replied staring her down fiercely. From this she could see the man's worries and concerns rising within him, and it was rattling him to the bone.

Somehow, she was awed by this, but remained silent, "You barely dodged a bullet, and all we can do is smile and joke around about the fact you just had a run in with death itself! So what, we pretend like it didn't even happen? You're not a soulless doll Vera, you can say that you were scared but don't tell me you were smiling! You can say that you hated Me for the fact that I wasn't there to help you!" He trailed off, realizing he was speaking out loud in front of his mother. Not like it was unnatural to her, but what he was about to say next would've gave her something to gloat about later. So he attempted to breath and grit his teeth when he removed himself from the room, "Excuse me."

"Jean-Boy..."

"Jean, wait." The boy made his way up to his old room unaware that he had left his bags and pad behind as he locked himself away with a firm slam. The two were startled by the noise, but Vera could only sigh looking over to his mother.

They could definitely tell something was wrong with him, more than usual, "Oh that boy of mine. He's so emotional." She seemed to read him like a book, so did the girl but Vera felt that she should've said more to ease him, "I should go talk to him. He seemed really upset."

"He probably is. If you wish to follow him, I won't stop you. Plus-," slowly Jean 's mother turned to the red headed girl, smiling confidently back at her, "You two have a lot of catching up to do. Now is a good of a time as any."

"If you insist, but are you sure you still don't need help with dinner? It is a tall order for three."

"Oh please, considering how that boy's been acting since he came home, I think he's had a lot on his mind, and if I know him like I think I do, he'll end up telling us what he's thinking one way or another. So go ahead. I can handle dinner." Vera didn't want to argue with her, but she felt guilty for not being able to help her, yet she understood what she meant.

They really did have a lot of catching up to do, "Alright then, I'll be back." While the girl was looking to the stairs with a strong beat in her heart, Jean was sitting on his bed looking at the point of his shoes with a grim frown and furrowed brows, he rubbed his face and pitched with a disappointed sigh. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he said all that, all he felt was his deep ridden guilt and a sense of his duty to being a soldier felt as if he had failed to be one. "Damn it. I'm such an idiot..." Suddenly he noticed his bag in the corner, and his sketch book sitting on top of it. It was at the foot of his bed so it was easy for him to grab a hold of and stare down at it with an even more saddened feature. He opened it to a blank page, and slowly began hold the pencil in his hand. It was sharpened and ready to use, and the second the led hit the paper, there was no stopping him.

His strokes were swift and fast, as if his mind had made up the blueprint already and now his hand was merely printing it onto the sheet without hesitation or mistakes. Which was usually hard in his case, but when he came up with what he wanted to draw, this one particular thing he was thinking of made his inspiration. The one thing that built his strength to join the military in the first place. Sure a part of him honestly believed it would be safer to just be a soldier as long as he worked for the top Military branch, to be as far away from the hell wall Maria had perished to. But, it was her that really gave him that push to want to ace his test, to train hard and to not hold back. He felt like he was invincible around her, like a hero.

 _Ha ha ha! Look Vera! One foot! How do you expect to keep up if you're such a slow poke?_

 _You're going to trip, be careful! And slow down will you? Jean please I can't keep up!_

 _Sure you can, come on we're almost there!_

 _Wait Jean! Jean!_ _Ahh!_

 _Vera? Vera! Vera talk to me! Vera!_ It was a trivial memory, but back then, it meant everything. He had been racing her home, but they were running close to the edge of a dirt hill, and when he had gotten too cocky, not paying attention to his friends plea, she ended up tripping and falling down the hill, tumbling over and over again until Jean was forced to find her. It wasn't pretty. She was unconscious, bruised and scrapped, but with all his might he carried her all the way home on his back muttering that she would be okay. That he would never leave her again. That he would always be there.

By the time he felt he would break the pencil in half a light familiar knock caught his ears, getting him to freeze, and then close the book in a flustered state, "Come in." His voice wavered but the person didn't notice. When the door opened, Vera poked her head in softly, smiling when she made eye contact with him.

Jean was a little surprised to see it was her, but turned his gaze away with even more flushed cheeks than before. They didn't say anything, but the girl slowly made her way in and closed the door behind her. From there she took little baby steps towards Jean, feeling an awkward silence start to suffocate them both until she was close enough to sit next to him on the bed. She plopped down gently with a sigh to get the light haired boy to shift his eyes quickly back and forth between her and his book, "S-Sorry. I got carried away. I just..."

"Hey." She cupped the top of his hand that was free, and held it softly. When he looked to her again, she didn't waver in her smile, "Its okay. You don't have to apologize." He stumbled over his next words not expecting her to keep smiling, giggling softly when he gave up and sighed. Then he started over getting Vera's face to become a little more serious, "Even so, I regret not being able to write you. I was being selfish, afraid that if I said something wrong you wouldn't return the gestures that I've been wanting to say so badly since the day you left." She noticed a shift in those eyes of his when he refused to leave the comfort of her soft expression, "Do you mean you didn't know how to tell me your feelings?" She asked getting him to nod with reluctants, "Yes." He said it bluntly and then chuckled, "But you knew already. Didn't you?"

"Sort of. I thought-,"

"What were you thinking?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" To her confused gaze he knew he needed to be clear. So he turned fully towards her and turned the hand she held to take a hold of her. At the contact his heart pounded in his ears. He then licked his lips, "W-what were you really thinking when you were going to die? I want the truth. Were you really thinking of me? Or were you just sucking up because you didn't know what else to say? Because my mother asked you about the fire did you feel compelled to lie?" At first Vera seemed offended by his question, but knowing that she knew how Jean could get, the red head only lowered her eyes for a moment to come out with her response, "No. I wasn't making it up. I meant what I said." Her words were sincere, but she suddenly frowned with a sincere and painful gaze. Her green eyes were glossed, and sharp, "If your asking what my only regret was during what I thought were my last moments, it was that...I wish I would've been able to flick you in the head for not writing me back." Her voice quieted, her own emotions trying to resist in revealing themselves.

He breathed out, "I knew it," and frowned, his guilt ridden face showing clearer than before. Vera could see how bad it hurt them both, "But, I knew you had your reasons, Jean. If there is one thing I know about you is that you are always worrying about what I think. You don't see it but I do, and I see how much you really care. I was if anything, sad I didn't have a chance to tell you I liked you. A lot." His darkened features lightened when he heard this, "What?"

"Come on," she nudged him, "Who else gets completely red face when he sees a pretty girl?"

"Che, shut up. Th-that's not-," He stuttered because his own heart told him that was a lie if he was really going to deny that. He had to stop himself again, collect his thoughts and close his eyes to gather the words he really wanted to speak. He could feel his face about to burst into flames, his cheeks almost tingling the hot and cold sensation he felt pulsing through his being. His entire body started to feel like that when he finally gulped back at the girl's blank, innocent expression, but he wasn't fooled, he could see the anticipation behind her flushed skin, and flickering stare,, "I mean...it is." He gulped back, choking back his own conflicts, "I just...couldn't bring myself to say it before. Or admit it. We've been friends for so long, I didn't want to lose you, in any way.." There was a pause while Jean reflected on what he said, but when he attempted to get a look at the girl's face she seemed overwhelmed, but content with that, "I would never reject you. You're one of my best friends Jean, I trust you to have my back more than any one. I still believe that..." She said it just above a whisper, her own emotions starting to get the best of her for a second until she swallowed back.

"Even so," Without thinking he put his book to the dusty night stand next to him, and shifted fully towards her, "I want you to know I regret it all. I got cold feet, and because of that I could've lost you forever. The last thing I wanted you to believe was that I didn't care about you. Beause I do, I really I do." By this time he was almost whispering, scooting up so close to her that their legs touched, and his head began to lean forward so only she could hear him, "I've fallen so hard it hurts. And all I want to do is make up for my neglect." All of it came out at once, and his body felt like it would fall apart when Vera just stared him down. He gulped at the few seconds of silence. It was killing him.

Would she give him a second chance to make up for 2 1/2 years of no communication?

He needed to know so badly that he was on the brink of yelling. To tell her to talk to him, but before he could the girl blushed with the happiest smile on her face, "You don't need to ask a question you should already know the answer to. But, in exchange you have to start writing me this time when I leave." Her bandaged hand slipped up to his bicep and lightly tugged at his jacket, "It gets lonely you know, even with all my colleagues and friends, I still miss talking to you at the end of the day." Even though her eyes looked on the brink of tears, she was overjoyed.

To this Jean could only smile back, lazily at first until his lips spread fully. He cupped her bandaged hand with such gentleness, so much so she barely felt it yet she didn't refuse his touch. His brought her hand to his face, and turned his face just enough to kiss her palm multiple times for her own sake. For them. He wanted to heal her scares, and make all her nightmares of that day disappear in this one night, if he could. His eyes never left, and with a content sense of peace, Jean placed her hand over his heart and leaned into Vera's face getting her to suck back air when he haunted just a few inches away from her lips, feeling the girl's sweet candy breath pass his mouth. Just the taste alone brought him to brush the tip of his nose with her own, and ever so slowly synced their lips into a gentle lip lock. She wasn't expecting it, but none the less she blinked back the shock and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Jean shivered at the contact, his head swimming and his heart fluttering away when she returned the gesture with more affection. When they had pulled away the two stared into each others eyes, their gazes mystified and in awe before Vera pulled him back into her lips, both of them holding the other for dear life at the sides of their faces, their lips excitedly crashing back and forth until they were huffing and moaning into each others caverns. She barely gave them time to breathe in between, but when she began to press into him more the said boy took this opportunity to pull her away by her face and travelled his love bites down the crook of her neck and shoulders, touching and caressing any soft warm sweet skin his fingers could brush up against. Vera's hands were doing the same the more able one moving around his jaw and up into his short strands. They were soft and easy to grab when she pulled it back a bit with her fingers, "Ah." Jean opened his mouth giving the red head time to delve in and wrap her tongue around his own until they were both sounding off in urgency once again.

He groaned and pulled her closer to fight her for dominance. His brows were knitting hard before he slipped his hands around her sides. One went up between her shoulder blades, the other slithered down to grasp her thigh to make her squeak. It was how he laid her down, to sneak between her legs and make them both comfortable for the next step.

For a moment they both pulled away again to catch their breaths, staring between the other persons bewildered features. Jean felt like he would suffocate and die from being this close, his limbs we're shaking with nervousness.

After all, she would be his first, and it scared him to think the feeling wasn't mutual, yet by the way she innocently looked to him, maybe it was. Her cheeks were becoming pink by the second and with a shaky sigh, spoke under her breath, "I...I haven't..." she gulped back wanting to say it, but before she could Jean stopped her with a soft hush in her ear and kissed the inside of it to make the girl shake and gasp back in surprise. She tried pulling away when she felt a shiver roll up her spine, but her back stiffened in shock. He had hit a very sensitive spot, getting her chest to heave. When he kissed it again and gave the hole a good licking, she gave another sharp gasp into his jaw, not once noticing her hands were grabbing the fabric to his shirt in response, "Ah! Jean...!"

"We'll take baby steps. Just let me do most of the work." Was all he could muster between his own licks, his own mind wondering if he could do this. He had to help her, to lead her, and show her he cared more than he could tell her. He was more than shy, his face was almost as red as a tomato, but with resolving to nerves of steel, the rowdy boy brought the hand at but her pelvis and stomach until it reached over the first button of her shirt. He looked down for a second only to gulp back before he continued undo the black leather laces to her vest one by one. When it loosened, his lips followed down the back of her ear and down her neck line until he stopped at what he presumed to be her weak spot, and nipped at her tasty flesh, his throat letting a blissful moan escape when she grounded herself more against him, and began to do so by also opening his pants. Her hand was so close he could sense it, leaving him to grit his teeth and buck anxiously, "I want to lead." Her voice was laced in lust, an erotic sound Jean could hardly resist as she licked her lips, her mouth dry and needing something to gnaw on, which seemed to be her lip at the time he continued to stare at her from his spot. Famished, "Not yet..." He smirked defiantly before his mouth sucked back on her skin, hearing a whimper or two when he led both of his hands to her back and lifted her up just enough to remove the vest.

Once it was removed he left it underneath her. He was too preoccupied trying to finish with the rest of her clothing to care of its location already lifting her skirt all the way passed her thighs and stomach, then, with a bit of hesitation, her chest. When he did this the girl shivered under him. What could she say she felt exposed but even more so, exotic.

When Jean had taken a quick look at them, he felt an urge to touch them. He did, caressing the soft voluminous mounds, with his grips and squeezes against any of her flesh, trying to become rougher while remaining gentle all at once. Vera just couldn't help but watch through a hazy green eye while he continued his attack on her, his expressions beginning to on the more he seemed to become impatient to have her. His brows were relaxed, and his own light colored eyes filled with hungry and excitement. His lips kissed and his tongue swirled between her two mounds, suckling only on the skin he could mark without giving notice. And it was good. It felt really good. Especially when he would marvelous enough to hear every smack of his lips, "Hah, oh, no, please, I can hear you!"

"Mm, that's the point." He retorted with a husky voice, finally pulling the dress completely off before he continued to viciously attack her chest, avoiding her nipples at all cost until she was squirming and whimpering uncontrollably. He was just waiting for her to beg, and that didn't take long, when she dragged her good hand across his scalp she whined softly, and leaned her head back with a small, heated whimper. It was so meek that Jean complied without a second thought, and made a circle with his tongue around her bud. She gripped his hair sucking in her breath before he sucked it in completely and began to lick it, causing the girl to moan this time, even more so when his knee purposely rubbed into her groin, "Ah~" He made a sound of satisfaction, and rolled the other sensitive nipple between his fingers, giving both of her blooming perks the attention they've been craving. Jean couldn't stand the wait any more, his cock was hurting even more now that he was this intimate with her, and this far gone. He squished her mounds together and with a long lick of his tongue mimicked the crease made, her cleavage plump and incredibly soft. He just couldn't help himself to suck the little space at the top of her breast, lapping and sticking his tongue in it to hear Vera breathe blissfully. He then went back to her rosy buds and stuffed his mouth with the neglected one giving a passioante suckle until he was embracing her as humanly possible. Vera couldn't help the moans that slipped her lips, he was licking at her like a wild beast, his eyes closed in bliss, his cheeks were red from the fluster and, if she wasn't mistaken, the prolonged await of what was to come.

When he pulled away his tongue stuck out and slipped right into the girl's warm mouth in the blink of an eye. His mouth a drooling, wet from saliva, and kissing her so hard that she barely noticed him removing his jacket and harness straps. The only time she stopped to acknowledge his movements was when his hand went down to his pants, and there she stopped him, hearing a small growl leave his throat while he was glaring her down, "Why in the name of all that is holy would you stop me...?" His voice was husky sending the girl pecking his lips while the hand at his crotch seemed to lure itself all the way up his stomach and chest until she began to undo his shirt, "Because I want to play with you too." Her response was merely a quivering whisper against the lips that kissed her back. She had finally gotten to the last button and rolled the fabric off his well toned shoulders.

Jean couldn't help but smirk when her tongue slipped into his mouth again and twirled hungrily at his muscle with both of them wrestling one another until he was in an utter trance. It became a battle of tongues and competitive moans that attempted to stay as low as they could be, all the while Jean and his greedy hands found her breast with a roughly heated caress once he removed the sleeves from his arms.

The girl wanted nothing more than to enjoy his hands that took a hold of her again, but she gently ceased him, this time using the bad hand by accident, and hissed back in pain. Jean reacted on queue and pulled back to give her space, "Vera..."

"Its okay. I'm fine." At first he didn't believe her and took the wound hand and kissed it like before, then he ever so slowly wrapped it around his neck just like when they had started and put her forehead to his, "Here..." He then grabbed her good hand and pressed it to his heart before he released her looking into her eyes to reassure her, "Try to be more careful." With a seal of a kiss he cupped the back of her head and let his mouth nibble on her bottom lip, the other hand continued to lead her fingers down his chest plate, repeating the motion over and over again until Vera found the strength to roam him herself. While their mouths were in a driven motion, she felt out every curve, every indent of a muscle, just enough to feel him his shutter and groan in between the tongue lock.

Now it was a race for his stomach. When she reached his abs she could feel the flexing muscles and caressed it gently with her finger tips. Jean had to resist a smile back in response since it tickled him a bit, but he resisted by biting his lip and traveling seductive licks down to her collarbone, "Mm, I-I can't reach." She whispered in discretion, but instead she ended up with a hand cupping her area timidly. Her face dropped when she saw Jean smirking at her, his face still red, and lustful when he began to rock his palm so his fingers would catch all of her heat, "No, but I can." He said grinning back her with a deep chuckle.

"You tease, stop it and let me touch you."

"Sorry, it's not my fault I'm taller than you." Just then Vera bit her lip in frustration and abruptly leaned down more so she could slide her hand in through his pants and grasped the thing she wished for. To this Jean hissed and broke into a cold sweat, his eyes lowering and his limbs shook in delight, "God-," he was about to curse but he bit his lip so hard he knocked it and sharpened his brows as he released a built up moan. She stroked it and he moaned again, this time pressing against her pearl to the pretty girl to give a silent moan with her mouth agape, shifting her hips helplessly underneath him, "It's painful..." His breath was getting even more unrealistic. Dropping till it was low and gentle than any whisper. The green eyed girl gave a sexy giggle, and stroked him in a more powerful rhythm, one that was slow yet strong in her grip to feel him become dismayed, and weak, panting,"Don't worry...I'll pain go away." Her tone was more than exhilarating. She sounded off with heavy pants, her tone shaking but keeping steady the best she couldfrom the aching foreplay.

He could concur, Jean already felt like he was close to going crazy with just a few strokes but with all that he could he resisted.

Instead he did as she said and stopped her motions for a moment to remove his pants and boxers all at once. He pressed his hot lips to Vera's and pushed her up against his pillows, "Get comfortable..." He then spread her legs in front of him and pulled away from the tender kiss with his eyes narrowed, "Now, leave them up like this..." She complied with a silent nod and watched his eyes shift from her dazed gaze to her stomach. He kissed her belly button, outlining the hole with his thumb before he mimicked the action with the tip of his tongue and dipped in with an unheard pur. In reply the girl gave a weak whine and trembled trying hard not to squirm, but the more he teased her hole she enjoyed, her own consciousness melting away with each passing second. She was embarrassed to think he could do so much damage by his mouth alone, but how could she not be turned on with how long she's wanted to hear this. To feel him wrapped in her arms and having his person against her own. Her body was screaming at this point. She couldn't explain it, but all of it felt incredible.

All the while he continued to go down on her with soft tender kisses, his lips moving ever so slowly until he reached his destination. She knew where this was going, but her chest was beating as fast as a hummingbird's. The knot of anticipation to consume her when he took his hands down her body one last time, kissing her thighs and the very top of her untouched flower.

He could smell her being so close to the most sacred part of her body, and when the realization of what he was about to do came, he gulped back, hesitating and blushing harder than he already was. He almost seemed intimidated. He then ran his hands down her pelvic and down between her legs. His thumbs found their way to her most private area and opened her ever so slowly like a rose. The sight of her honey pot made his mouth water. It was wet, juicy, twitching from being spread apart so delicately. The soldier didn't know how long he had been staring, but when he looked up, he could see Vera had become very timid and closed her eyes tight.

He knew her expressions all too well, and gave a sad frown. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so he dipped his head further in, licking the borderline of her inner thigh until he reached her labia and rounded his tongue to press against the yummy treat. His mouth unable to stop giving her needy pussy deep lingering licks with his slow pacing appendage "Jean~" The exquisite noise from her was encouraging him to lick more seductive, curling his tongue with each captivating taste of her folds causef her to gasp and gulp back the incredible tickles of pleasure. His tongue touched every crevice, and sucked at her lip hole before he slip her clit between his lips, "Ah~!" Her heart skipped a beat, thumping when he swirled over it, sucking it back into mouth until he got a good hold, and ever so softly stretched her lips a bit before giving them light release. He then, without warning, shoved his mouth over her entire area, wagging his tongue up and down with such finesse and skill, never penetrating the hole but giving such wonderful teases. He wasn't even thinking of how he was doing it, he was merely listening to her moans and whimpers, her body language and how she reacted to certain techniques. From this he learned that her clit would swell in size when he toyed with it, and her muffled screams and violent squirm were enough to make him lose control. But he was so close, he could see it. All he needed to do was give her a proper preparation. Something to prepare her tight virgin walls for him.

Everything about her was making him go to town on her nether region, slurping and humming when he took a sly taste of her hole. She gasped back breath taken, and bit her lip to restrain a deep moan that was trying to escape her throat. Tears seeped through the corner of her eyes when he slipped a finger in, slowly moving into her one inch at a time with eat perverted move of his tongue, "J-Jean!" Her legs shook her very core yet he had barely started, massaging her walls with long strokes, "More, please..!" Her hips were more than honest with him, seeing he was on the right path to send the girl into sweet bliss, "You're soaked..." She was slightly ashamed to admit it, but her bashful stare said it all to get the boy to smirk as he flicked his tongue against her clit again, kissing it, and with a hard swallow she answered redder than a rose to restrain her noises to a minium, even when she tried not to speak a restrained noise would take its place. Like a tiny mmuted mew. His eyes softened and he sped up his pace, shifting motions to keep her toes curling, "Does my tongue feel good here?" He was rocking her body with just his mouth, and it was torture, never ending, "Yes."

"Speak up." He urged her hastily, building up pressure inside of her until she was throwing her head back in ecstasy, "Yes!"

"Good, it's about to feel even better..." He purred but Vera looked away for a split second before she gasped at his tongue trying to join his digits that were pumping her like a well tuned machine, feeling her walls clench even tighter until she was spreading her legs wider for him.

"J-Jean!" She whispered pleading to the begging point. When his fingertips hit her g-spot finally, each thrust made his slender fingers curl at an angle to give her that extra push into ecstasy. Her fingers clinched tightly to anything the could get their grip on. Her eye lids fell heavy and her mouth fell open as she gasped back sharply when she felt her first orgasm, her words now becoming slurred and meek, "D-deeper..." Her words were like wood to fire, her eager and long awaited release was eminent. Jean pumped in and out of her as she wished. His mouth devoured any sweetness that seeped from her until a small accidental yelp released from her lips. She had to button her lip before cupping her own mouth with her hands, arching her back to let herself shiver at the extraordinary pleasure flowing through like crashed waves. His eyes illuminated with such an unbearable stare, his eyes eating up her erotic face with every last drop.

When he was finished his fingers were completely lubricated by her nectar, and he licked all of them at once moaning back at the special flavor, "It's so sweet." He almost looked ruffled, his eyes shimmering in the sun set light ricocheting off the ground to give the room an orange hue, "I can't wait to make you cum again..." He wanted to bask in all of her glory, but when he came face to face with the beautiful woman cupping his face she gave him a quick chase tongue tying kiss, "You will have to let me return the favor first." Words of sincerity and affection spread through his ear like a shiver that sunk deep into the center of his core and rippled throughout his atoms.

Just hearing her and feeling her shaky hands run up his back and over his shoulders until she was touch every inch of his chest, and even further still. She traveled down his abs, and squeaked when Jean quickly straddle her on top of him.

Vera couldn't help a sweetened giggle, and kissed his lips before she continued further down his neck. Her hands were exploring his waist line and happy trail, letting her mouth catch up in each kiss and love bite made. He slightly began to fidget, blushing with a tint of pink, licking his lips while his eyes watched Vera intently. His focus was more on her mouth and the way she would sway her head playfully from side to side. And she made sure to procrastinate a little, shifting her eyes from his hot sizzling skin to his feral expression. When she saw it, Vera couldn't resist a small titter this time giving a deep loving moan as she swirl her tongue around his abs.

Jean couldn't help the groan that left him, and when she kissed the sixth one her head fell lower, of course her body fell with it. It was the inevitable when her chest pressed against his rock hard friend, and the connection caused them both to rub up against each other.

The girl couldn't stand it and placed his long manhood in between her breast slowly pumping him with her voluminous chest. Again another groan came from him when she squeezed her mounds together and flicked her tongue against his tip's hole to lick away the pre cum. But it kept coming, so she lovingly suckled on the top of his cock, hearing him hiss back in an attempt to stay still. He growled and huffed when she pulled back, his eyes connecting to the string of saliva slipping from his cock to her lips. She then licked her lips and hummed back when she noticed the sharp gaze He was holding for her, "Too much...?" Her teased left an ache in his loins, and with a soft push of her head he pressed her mouth onto his length getting a soft moan out of the red head as she happily worked him with a massage of her tongue. Inch by inch she would slowly slide him deeper into her small warm mouth, until she turned her head to the side and felt her wet cavern snug around his middle. She was half way when she pulled back a bit to suck him, as a result the cadet moaned and gasped back with eyes shut tight when she came back down on him to the base. It felt incredible . He was shuttering badly and slid into the back of her skull to pull her in more.

When it hit the back of her throat she squeaked causing the sound to vibrate off his manhood. Jean moaned back and gasped back huffing back with an irresistible feature when she bobbed her head faster, the suction and force got the boy to open his legs more, and the said girl into as he enjoyed her, drinking up the wet, perverted noises, and the erotic look in the girl's face. Her cheeks were sucked in, and her eyes were glossed over with excitement and lust. Hell, she was a horny little girl, on her knees now, and still squishing her breast against his lubricant cock, the whole scene was keeping the boy flustered and wanting more with each pulse and electrical shiver that shocked him into bliss, "I'm...I'm getting close..." Was all he could muster when the strokes and oral welcome began to make his cock swell bright red. She could it too, smirkingvwith her eyes when she saw that roll of his eyes. That sweet long groan of his near end.

But suddenly with one last deep stroke with her throat, Vera pulled back with a slow release of her lips, kissing the tip of lengt. Before she noticed Jean disappointed gaze, "You're so cute when you're frustrated. I love it. It makes me want you more." Jean wasn't sure how to react, but watching as Vera straddled his hips again, the boy smiled in content, sensing and knowing she was more than ready.

With a mischievous smirk on the cadets face, Jean swiftly turned her over to make the girl gasp in surprise and giggle as she kissed him. His hands were quick to touch, and as she withered in helplessness, Jean blushed and positioned himself between the girl's legs, and squeezed her thighs for safe measures. With a few peck of her lips he moved just enough to look into her eyes and stroked her cheek brushing the tip of his nose against hers. His eyes were gentle now, and his brows softened as he gave a shaky sigh, gulping back, "Are you sure you're ready?" Admiring the flushed pink she wore, Vera smiled with a nod and embraced him, craddling the back of his head while she happily bucked in need, "Yes. I'm very ready." It was barely audible but he heard her, and kissed her lips with even more force, "I'll start slow to be safe..." She nodded, digging nails into his chiseled back when she felt him gliding into her sleeve, his girth and length made Vera jump and buckle her legs at his side's. The more he went on the more she felt like screaming. He was stretching her in such a way that left her mind in fireworks.

He clenched his teeth and fingers, holding onto her hips the best he could, a deep frown taking his lip as he took a deep breath and exhaled at the feel of her incredible tight hot walls. It was too much, when he gave his hips a sway and thrust forward he bit his lip to control the next sound that nearly left his throat hearing the girl underneath him mew and tense.

When he was all the way in, Jean brought her close as humanly possible and took light, hard strokes to each jab that was more forceful than the last until all he could feel was her barrier, breaking it without even realizing it. To Vera, it felt like something popped inside her, causing the red headed girl to give one heated moan after another. Tears were forming behind her eyes but when Jean kissed her so deep and hard it left her mind blown away. They both were sounding off in each other mouths, Jean panting as he kept thrusting harder, and Vera with her breath taken gasps and moaning in pain and pleasure when he hit the deepest part of her finally, "Yes, ah, take me!" He replied with a deep groan and went even faster bringing the back of her knees to his arms, and grounded his pelvic against hers until they both started to rock to the same rhythm, "Mm..Ngh Damn it, it's so tight..." He cursed grunting but only went faster when he felt her do it more, arching her back to give him a beautiful view of her bouncing breast and blossomed nipples. With the motion they swayed perfectly, rounding at the top and jiggling from the constant collision of their bodies. He slowly switched it up by thrusting upwards, coming in at a new angle, to hear the girl whine and cling onto his arm and neck, her lips catching his ear to urgently plea his name. She was in utopia with her mind blank and chiming to the indescribable sensations building up to her climax.

He could feel it with her walls so snug and hot, massaging and rubbing his length with dripping walls. He could hear the sound of her juices smacking against him to cause something in Jean to stop just at her bundle of nerves inside her. Her legs stretched as she cried out biting his neck with tender licks between her teeth. Jean moaned back and hit it again to make Vera release the latch she had on him and wrapped her legs around his shoulders, letting him get as deep as he could with a muffled groan in his throat. Just then his head shot back when she pulled on his hair a bit, not hard but good enough to heighten his high, and nearing his own end, "V-Vera...!" He tried to keep quiet but when he grabbed the end of his bed's post, the force behind his pummels became frantic.

The Green eyed girl was already there feeling her world being rock by such a force her body caved crying out his name. Jean followed suit panting for air and huffing loud enough into the girl's skin as he released a restrained groan, "Oh Jean, Jean!"

"I...I'm about to-,!" She could feel his cock swelling inside her and with a sweet moan of his, he gave his last final thrusts, making sure he was deep as he gave a powerful release. She gasped back, cooing at him as she felt each shot of him fill her, his muscle throbbing painfully until he was scratching into her from the intensity. Every last drop was spilled into the girl beneath him. When he finished his breath fanned her lips while they stared into one another's faces, both of them smiling at each other before Jean captured her lips and cupped the side of her cheek to make sure he could fully kiss her, as loving as possible so he could hear the girl sigh back in content when he regrettably slipped out of her. He loved nothing more than the feel of her, sweat and all, in fact every bead of salt water running off her creamy white skin made her look as if she was glowing to him.

Seeing her like this, in her flesh, naked, in all that she was, it made his eyes soften immensely, his heart swelling over all the years he missed with her, "I don't know why I ever ran from you." The sincerity in his eyes, and in his words said it all, but the red head could only smile happily, giving a soft titter before she rubbed his chest with sensual touches, her lips pressing ever so gently against his nose, "Now you don't have to." Jean was a rough man around the edges, but if there was one thing Vera could always see through his hard glances, his sweeter side, whether others could see it or not, this woman could, and with a cup of both their faces the two gave yet another kiss that had them drinking each other back like fresh air, and satisfied in their amorous high that ever so little by little dissolved into the sunset. They could already smell the apple pie and the beef from down stairs, and at that moment Vera pulled away with a sly smile on her face giggling, "We've been up here for an hour, you know that right?"

"Yeah and?" He kissed her lips in a quickness and started to nibble at a sensitive pressure point between her shoulder and neck to make her sigh and fidget with an even wider smile, "Your mom's going to call us for dinner soon, we should really get dress before she comes up here."

"What makes you say that? She probably already heard us so I doubt-,"

"If you kids are done fooling around up there it's time to eat! Come and get it before the food gets cold!" Hearing his mother yell that for even the neighbors to hear baffled him, even embarrassed him a bit until he looked down at the girl's widened eyes and stifling laugh when she bit her lip, "Way to jynx it Vera." Her mouth shot open in defense and at the tease she playfully smacked his chest to make them both laugh, "You jerk."

"What I wouldn't give to capture that face you made, ha, that was priceless."

"Oh, which reminds me let me see your sketches really quick!" The thought of seeing them made Vera wiggle with excitement, "Oh come on can't it wait." He seemed nervous about it, but Vera had already flipped him over when he was distracted and straddled him. it was for a mere second so she could peck his lips and grab over the night stand to get it. Jean couldn't help chuckling again, because he had completely forgotten this girl had the strength of an ox. To him, it must've been the heritage blood running through her veins, but either way he smirked at the sense of her dominating him. He let her have her way though, watching the red head admirably while she stayed hooked to his hips straddling him. She then held the book with two hands and opened it to a page she hadn't seen yet.

Jean carried every sketched he ever made when he got good enough, and when Vera found the newest additions her face brightened at all the landscapes, and drawing of different people and interactions, "Oh Jean they're all so surreal. They look amazing." Some were even just free drawing creating designs and abstracts that made the red head wriggle in glee. Then, her green eyes came to the second to last page. Her eyes knitted curious, but came back into a smile when she found an unfinished smeared drawing of a woman about their age. Her heritage of one she had never seen. It made her wonder, "Who is this? She's beautiful." She turned the book so he could see, but when he realized he had sketched a picture of one of his fellow cadets, Mikasa Ackerman, he gulped back embarrassed, "Oh, uh, w-well, you see it's not what you think! I mean, I just, I guess..." He sighed even after Vera gave a small giggle at his cute embarrassed face, "She-, she's from my squad but...don't get the wrong idea. I was trying to uh, capture, uh...Ah for fuck's sake, I'm a terrible liar. I'm sorry Vera..." For Jean, he felt ashamed, as much as he wanted it to be as simple as taking a mere photograph, but he knew that wasn't it, "I honestly was kind of hurt when you left. I got so use to having you around that I grew bitter. I started going against mom, my friends, my squad. I thought after wanting to join the Military Police, I could attempt to move on, or maybe if I was lucky I'd see you again, but... I had doubts that you would ever be with me, or even see me for that matter...I tried to block you out." He half laughed at himself though, his features were filled with guilt and shame, "Who was I kidding I was trying to hide the fact that I was absolutely crazy for you. And I thought I had really lost you."

"Jean...I had no idea you felt that way. I wish I could've made those bad feelings go away. I can't imagine what you were thinking during those lonely hours. I wish...I wish I could've told you that was far from the case." Now He felt worse. He was making her feel bad, bit he only gave a reassuring smirk shaking his head, "It's not like I opened up about it. I've been keeping it to myself. Until now." Vera was taken back by the gaze he held. Like he had somehow become whole again, and more relieved that he was finally able to tell how long he had been wanting her. She could see the adoration in his eyes, how loving and soft they were. It made her look away being under such an amorous stare.

When they became silent. A sudden proposal made him harden his gaze again, "Stay with me." When she heard him say that, her eyes directed back at him with her cheeks and nose as red as a cherry, "Wait, what?"

"You heard me." He corrected himself with furrowed brows and a prideful gaze as he smirked at her, "I haven't seen you in two years, and who knows when will be the next time you'll be able to come back here. So stay. I mean, if you want. " Brushing some of her strands behind her ear, he fixed her bangs to the side so he could get a better look into her green eyes. They were full of surprise, but soft, becoming gentler by the second as a big bright grin took her face, "I would love that, but I would hate to impose on your mother."

He shrugged, "It'll only be temporary. Once I graduate, we'll head to the interior before you know it. And then we can get our own little peace of mind." Hearing all this was making her face turn even redder than redder, causing Vera to cover her pretty face, "Don't think so far ahead you'll jynx it." He couldn't help the chuckle that left his chest, her adorable expression said it all, and in reply to this he leaned in with a quick nibble of her neck before he pulled away to see her eyes had poked out from between her fingers, "So," He started, "How about it? Challenge accepted?" Her heart jumped at the ruffled and messy sexy smug he gave her before she rolled her eyes at him and smiled with a buttoned lip, and a shrug of her shoulders, "Well, if your mother says it's okay, then yes." His face lit up. A cheeky ear to ear grin that couldn't be wiped away. He was so happy he got carried away and laughed full heartedly with the surprised giggling girl now on top of him, his lips crashing into hers with another breathtaking kiss, one that left him humming back in an attempt to compose himself. When he pulled away the incredibly handsome smile was still plastered on his face, "If this pans out, it'll have made my weekend worth it, and every day after."

"Hee, I never knew you were such a poet Jean. I like it." She was impressed, yet she knew from the elementary school years with him, She knew that deep in this rough edged man in front of her, was a sweet and gentle person, "Well, there's going to be alot more where that came from."

"I'm looking forward to it. Although..." With a mischievous smirk the girl pressed the book into the night stand all without a glance, her lips like a magnet to his she kissed him once last time before getting out of the bed, "I have but one other request."

"Shoot." He replied curious, "Before you leave you're going to have to draw me in your book too." His eyes widen as he cocked a brow at her, "Really?" He asked enthusiastically, only to get another devious smirk from the red head, "Mm-hmm. I can only assume you get a little down time in between training. So, you can think of it as foreplay if you want." She winked at him when she pulled her dress over her head and began to fit on her vest, "Don't test me Vera." He must've sounded threatening but to her she knew it was his flustered ways that left him nearly incapable of making a clear sentence.

"Its not a test." Giving him a reassuring nuzzle of her nose she cupped his chin and kissed his cheek, "I'm being sincere. The only question to that is do you want me with or without clothes?" She giggled when she saw his ears redden at the gesture, his long face in suit when he became flabbergasted at the comment. Vera giggled again this time dipping her head down bashfully as she began to make her dressed self towards the door, "Let me know your answer after dinner handsome."

"Hey, hey why are you in such a hurry?" Being still spent and out of it, Jean was hurrying to put on his pants and grabbed his shirt to follow Vera's giddy form down stairs, "We shouldn't keep your mother waiting."

"You could at least wait you worry wort."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be able to keep up." The statement left him reminiscing on his earlier memory, which made him smirk and shake his head, just as he threw on his shirt, "Laugh it up while you can Ver, once dinner's over and done with, it'll be a 'long' night for the both of us." His playfully tease made her laugh more, all the way down to the kitchen where a whole home cooked feast awaited for them. Honestly, Jean thought his mother would scold them for taking so long, but from the look on her face, she must've been happy to see the outcome. After all, her Jean-Boy was growing before her eyes.

* * *

 _ **~Monday Morning~**_

"Jean!" It was the day after he had already said his goodbyes, yet by the sound in his friend's tone, he assumed he wanted to know what happened, "Hey Marco."

"So, you ready for training today? I heard from Armin it isn't as bad as last week's, but it'll still be pretty intense."

"I'm not too worried. A little effort will get us to the finish line." Hearing a simple answer from Jean self made his friend chuckle seeing a new glimmer in his eyes, "I take it everything went well with Vera?" Jean didnt say anything but when he could hardly hide the smile, he grinned up at the sky with his all too well know ambitious attitude stepping up to the plate when he shot a hook into a tree, "Better than okay! By the time we're ready to graduate, I'll be imperial and be able to have the girl of my dreams." Marco smiled and followed his friend on the 3DM as they headed towards the group, "Sounds like you have everything figured out. I'm happy for you Jean, really. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Now, let's go even some scores." Marco agreed with a nod of his head, and took off next to Jean onto the roof tops. "Oh, by the way did Vera like the book?" Grinning even more like an idiot now, Jean began to think of the special sketch he drew up of her last night. Right now he had his book stored away under his pillow with a vivid picture of his lover naked in his cadet jacket sitting propped up on his bed, with her hair a mess and the tip of her thumb held in between her teeth, "Yep, she sure did."

* * *

 **Well that was fun! I hope you Jean lover's enjoyed that little treat, because I have more SnK coming up. Got any suggestions let me know. Next, I think I might do Marco or Levi, my head has yet to decide, so until then, eat your fruits and vegetables. I don't know XD Sorry for any errors left behind, but thanks for reading it regardless. Really it means a lot. Bye!~**


End file.
